Perfectamente Extraños
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - "Pero ésta particularmente no es la historia de cómo comenzó, o cómo no comenzó, nuestra historia juntos." Hermione está deprimida por no poder entablar una relación con Ronald, pero es sorpresivamente reconfortada por una serpiente. Dramione.


Perfectos extraños

Aquella era una noche estrellada y corría un poco de viento de verano por el extenso prado de la Madriguera. Yo estaba acostada sobre él mirando las estrellas con Ronald y Harry; no hablábamos, tan sólo las contemplábamos. Era el verano de 1996, nosotros estábamos por comenzar nuestro sexto año en el colegio.

Me llamo Hermione Granger, en este momento tengo quince años y puedo afirmar que soy la mejor estudiante de mi curso. Tengo dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter, sí, aunque no lo crean, y Ronald Weasley, y les juro por Merlín que son los mejores amigos que uno puede desear en la vida. A pesar de que sean hombres, y que las mujeres siempre los estemos criticando por su poca eficiencia como amigos, ellos me hacen sentir realmente bien a su lado. Lavender y Parvati también son mis amigas, pero solo me doy con ellas cuando compartimos el desayuno, o las clases, además de la habitación en Hogwarts. No me caen muy bien, tal vez sean muy cerradas y yo no soy esa clase de persona que quiere entrometerse en una amistad así, prefiero quedarme con mis amigos. Mi familia es muggle: soy hija única, mis padres son dentistas y me llevo de maravillas con ellos, aunque mucho no los vea. A pesar de que llevo una buena vida social y mis estudios van bien, realmente necesito enamorarme. **Lo necesito**. Ya no puedo seguir insistiendo que los chicos no van conmigo o que puedo evitar tener a alguien que me quiera hasta los dieciocho. Ni siquiera quiero alguien que dure por mucho tiempo; con un par de besos y caricias por parte de un chico sería suficiente.

No había pensado de esa forma en Ronald hasta ese verano. Lo veía distinto, cambiado, estilizado. Había dejado de ser aquel niño atolondrado y arisco que era de pequeño; ahora era diferente, más sensato y cariñoso, pero no había perdido su orgullo, cualidad que lo caracterizaba.

Me sentía diferente respecto a él esa noche. No sé cómo explicarlo, lo veía como con otros ojos. Estuve toda la tarde anterior pensando en la posibilidad de estar juntos, juntos de verdad; me refiero a salir… ¿ser su novia? Sí, ese era el término que buscaba. Me propuse intentarlo, no perdía nada, ¿O sí? No, para nada.

¿Podría intentarlo aquella noche? Tal vez, no estaba muy confiada. Solo quería hacerle saber que me gustaba, pero yo no era buena para esas cosas, como dije antes. No sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Y de repente me invadió un sentimiento horrible: Miedo. Miedo en una Gryffindor. Miedo a que me rechazara. ¿Y si me rechazaba? ¿Fingiría ser su amiga, y que hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido? ¿Nos separaríamos, para no tener que lidiar con "mi problema"? Vaya alguien a saber.

Pero ésta particularmente no es la historia de cómo comenzó, o cómo no comenzó, nuestra historia juntos. Porque sí, si les interesa, esa noche no le dije nada a Ron y me fui a dormir muy amargada. En realidad, ni siquiera pude dormir, como las siguientes tres noches. A la quinta, decidí levantarme de la cama, ir a dar un paseo. Las ojeras en mi rostro eran inmensas, me sentía algo desganada, pero no sé por qué estaba tan deprimida. ¿No se supone que uno se deprime cuando lo rechazan? A mí ni siquiera me habían rechazado… pero creo saber el por qué de ese malestar; el no haberlo intentado y darme por vencida, me habían derrumbado de por sí, ya que yo no hacía eso, **jamás**.

Los jardines de la Madriguera tenían el pasto algo alto, y no había árboles cerca, por lo que traté de alejarme lo más posible para que no me vean por alguna de las ventanas de edificio. Luego de unos minutos de caminata llegué a un lugar parecido a un claro, sólo que no estaba en medio de un bosque, sino de los pastizales. Ya había algún que otro árbol cerca, por lo que si venía alguien, podía esconderme tras ellos.

Me senté en aquel lugar, deseando que nadie me molestara, y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro. Ahí iban, una tras otra. Impotencia, vergüenza, fracaso. Todo lo que sentía en ese momento se demostraba claramente en cada una de mis lágrimas. Luego de descargarme, volví a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, ella aún dormía, me recosté y me dormí profundamente, de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mejor, con un rápido movimiento de varita disimulé las imperfecciones en mi rostro, como mis ojeras, menos profundas aquel día. El día transcurrió tranquilo, ayudé a la señora Weasley a preparar el almuerzo, leí mucho en esa tarde soleada mientras veía a los chicos jugar Quidditch en el prado. **Mentiras**. Tan solo admiraba a Ron, que me miraba confundido de vez en vez cuando notaba que le prestaba demasiada atención. Ese era el momento en el que volvía a fijar la mirada en el libro y a esconder mi enrojecida cara tras él. Volví, como la noche anterior, a aquel claro en el pastizal. Volví, como la noche anterior, a derramar mis lágrimas.

Las siguientes tres noches, regresé al claro; me hacía bien descargarme. Decidí que la última vez que lo haría sería esa noche, la sexta noche. Quería dejar todo atrás, después de todo, si él no se iba a fijar en mí, ya no valía la pena. Fue esa noche, cuando estaba por volver a la cama, que escuché el crujir del pasto tras de mí.

Volteé y me encontré con el ser más indeseado del mundo, el que no me moría por ver, el que se dio cuenta de mi temor y mi vergüenza; y tan solo me mostró una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté intranquila.

-No tengo la más pálida idea, Granger. Pero parece que estoy en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. –sonrió otra vez, atormentándome.

-Sí, podés ir dando la media vuelta e irte por donde viniste, serpiente. -

-No, prefiero quedarme a ver tu obra… Llora un poco más para mí, sangre sucia. -

-Eres despreciable… -

-No tanto como tú. –me respondió, ensanchando la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lo miré con cara de odio, me di media vuelta e intenté regresar, pero me tomo ágilmente por el hombro y me volvió a acomodar, frente a él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Todavía no lloraste para mí. -

-Te odio. –lágrimas volvían a rodar por mi rostro hasta desaparecer en mi cuello.

-Vas entendiendo… me gusta. –sus ojos grises penetraban los míos con mucho odio. La vista me ardía, pero debía mantener mi mirada en la suya, el Slytherin no iba a ganar esta vez.

-Basta, se terminó. Tengo que volver, te guste o no. –Volví a darme vuelta, en dirección hacia la casa, pero él, una vez más, me volteó.

-No te di permiso para irte. -

-¿Y crees que necesito tu permiso, imbécil? –ahora mis lágrimas eran potenciadas por la bronca. Me tomó por la cintura, no sin antes responderme.

-Que conste que sólo lo hago por lástima. -

-¿Hacer qué? –mi duda fue acallada por su cálido aliento en mi boca. Se sentía húmedo, supuse que por mis lágrimas, pero fue un sentimiento hermoso, sentí como si el peso que sentía antes, se hubiera esfumado, pero… ¿El señor Malfoy estaba besándome? ¿Estaba segura que no era solo una pesadilla? ¿O un sueño muy real? Pero el momento en el que reaccioné, fue cuando sus palabras volvieron a mi mente. "**Solo lo hago por lástima**" y me pegaron fuerte. Tan fuerte, que me desprendí de él con furia y le pegué, como lo había hecho dos años atrás.

-No necesito tus besos por lástima, zorro inmundo. -

-¿Estás segura? –repensé en mi mente, no lo estaba completamente, pero no me iba a dejar basurear por un Slytherin, y menos por él.

-Muy segura. –me di vuelta, ésta vez con suerte, y comencé a correr, sin volver la vista atrás.

No podía entender como ese beso me había despertado de una vez por todas de la pesadilla de amor de ese verano. Sólo sé que, cuesta admitirlo, fue uno de los mejores que me dieron. Y que todavía lo sigo recordando hasta estos días… mi historia luego ya la conocen.

Aunque hay algo que quedó acordado por los dos tácitamente: Draco simularía que no pasó nada esa noche, y yo haría lo mismo, por el resto de mis días… esa noche, ambos, fuimos solamente **perfectos extraños**.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Este fic participa en el "Concurso de Relatos Veraniegos" organizado por el staff de PotterFics!_


End file.
